A known technology called “Foveated Rendering” renders a region of interest (a region estimated to be gazed by the user) within an image at a higher resolution than the outside of the region of interest. This technology makes it possible to generate an image by rendering the region of interest at a high resolution with a lower processing load than when the image is entirely rendered at the high resolution.